This invention relates to a dog collar, generally of the dog choke-chain type, and which may often be used in association with dog training.
Dog collars are, of course, widely used and have been in existence for many years. There are a large number of dog collars available, with varieties to suit many different situations and a wide spectrum of dog sizes. Most of these collars will have an attachment mechanism of some sort whereby the collar can be releasably secured to a leash, so that the dog can be walked, trained or otherwise restrained, depending upon the circumstances. While some dog collars are intended to remain on the dog at all times, other types of dog collars may be used in certain circumstances, such as when the dog is being walked or is in an environment where it is necessary to maintain control or correct unwanted behavior of the dog in case it should suddenly be distracted, bolt, threaten others in the vicinity or place itself in harm's way.
Removable collars for the purposes of walking and training a dog are also well known. A typical dog collar for such a purpose is sometimes known as a “choke-chain” type collar, and typically consists of a length of metal chain, the metal chain having a metal end ring at each end thereof. In use, the metal chain is pulled through one of the end rings, to create a loop, and the dog's head, is placed in and through the loop until the choke-chain collar is located around the dog's neck. Since the metal end rings are typically of the same size, one metal end ring will not be able to pass through the other, therefore defining a limit as to how big the loop, defined by the length of the metal chain, can get. One of the metal end rings may be attached to a leash at one end thereof, and the leash is held at or near the other end by the person controlling the dog, in conventional fashion.
One feature of the choke-chain type dog collar is that it generally fits loosely around the dog's neck under normal circumstances. However, if the dog should attempt to run off, the leash will tighten, pulling on the metal end ring to which it is attached, causing the metal chain to slide through a metal end ring, and the loop to get smaller. Eventually, the loop defined by the metal chain will be the same as the size of the dog's neck. Such as choke-chain collar, also referred to herein as a “noose” type device, has certain advantages. First, it maintains the collar loosely in a relaxed state around the dog's neck in normal circumstances, and does not interfere with the dog's mobility and movement. However, when the dog pulls on the leash, the chain tightens to reduce the possibility that the animal will escape from the chain. Second, if the animal should pull too hard, the metal chain will tighten around the neck, forcing the animal to stop pulling so as to release the pressure which may arise from the discomfort caused by the tight metal chain. The choke-chain type arrangement is therefore important when training dogs, since a dog will only be so restrained by the choke-chain when it tries to run off or displays other types of unacceptable behavior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,492 (Goheen) discloses a hitch for animals including handles 2 and 3 which pass through a cylinder A. U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,948 (Klein) teaches an animal collar, particularly an animal slip-collar, made of flexible material such as chain links. This collar includes a T-shaped grip 19, and a metal chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,218 (Bongiovanni) shows a dog collar with a metal chain covered by a tube of tough plastic to avoid contact by the chain with the dog's neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,795 (Marks) teaches a choke collar for pets wherein a sheath of synthetic plastics material encloses a wire cable core for substantially its entire length, and is preferably impregnated with a pesticidal composition. See, for example, FIG. 2 which shows the structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,930 (Shields) teaches a unitary plastic training collar for animals, and is comprised of a polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,803 (Dunham) teaches a pet collar encased in the sleeve of a pliant non-chafing material, including padding on at least one surface in contact with the pet's neck region. The sleeve forms an annular cylinder having a longitudinal portion. U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,332 (Kay) teaches a locking toggle assembly for jewelry, including a toggle clasp selectively moveable between an open position in which the toggle bar may pass through the opening, and a locked position in which the toggle bar is prevented from passing through the opening.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US2004/0007017 (Flaherty) relates to jewelry, particularly a necklace with a detachable necklace strand.